As you Wish
by lanarrateur
Summary: Annabeth did not have the best start in highschool. Actually 3 years of highschool was terrible. But,in her senior year she is determined to make of her best, get a boyfriend,be popular,have it all. But she can't do it all by herself. Luckily she has her own personal genie to grant her wishes.
1. Hi! My name is,oh you don't care

My life sucks. Ok sure I have one of the highest GPAs in the school and have a full ride to Harvard but that's not the point. To everyone I am invisible. If I accidentally bumped into you in the hall you would've thought it was a gust of wind that came that way, or if I'd ask you for a pencil you'd ask if I even went to this school,or if I had left the classroom the teacher would've thought there was a draft or the door just needs oil. You get it now? I am senior in highschool that clings to her virginity,virtually no friends,no love life,and invisible. My life I am determined to change that today…

By first getting out of bed.

I sat up from my bed and took a deep breath in. First day of senior year.

I got this.

I got up and neatly made my bed and hopped into the shower. While in there I looked at myself. I wasn't _ugly, _I definitely wasn't flat chested and Ethan Terlizzi in 8th grade said I had a nice butt. But, my mother had always said that some people were born to shine and some were born surpass those who shined and humiliate them so they could never rise against you again. That was her life motto.

I got out the shower and wrapped myself in a towel and went into my room.I opened my closet and pulled a couple of options and put them on my bed.

My eyes drifted to my white off the shoulder blouse.

" For new beginnings." I say picking it up and taking a pair or light blue ripped jeans and white converses to go with it.

I get dress and then look at myself in the mirror.

"Not looking to bad." I say to myself.

"Ok,we got this."

"Annabeth! Breakfast is ready!"My dad says.

I scurry down the stairs and smell pancakes.

My dad turns around to greet me and his eyes widen.

"Why are your shoulders out?" He questions as I sit down and dig into my breakfast.

"Yeah Beth why are your shoulders out!" My little demon brother Matthew says as his partner in crime, Bobby snickers.

I roll my eyes.

"It's just a shirt dad."I say continuing to eat as the two heathens continue to snicker.

"I don't know Annabeth it's kinda—"

I was saved when a car honked outside.

"Well that's Thalia! Love ya, bye!" I say rushing out.

"But Annabeth—"

"Bye!" I say then slamming the door.

I turned around and headed to Thalia's car.

I'd been grateful that I could get a ride from Thalia,I had no intention of smelling Carter Goshorn's horrendous farts,or his athlete's foot.

"Please take your time Annie! Not like we have anywhere to be!" Thalia yells out from the window.

I roll my eyes and get into the car.

When I get in, Thalia looks at me up and down.

"Are you sick?" She asked.

"What? No." I replied.

"Then why are you wearing..._that._" She says with disgust as she motions her hand to my outfit.

I roll my eyes again.

"I just felt like changing! Gosh! Now can we go to school!" I said with agitation.

She looks at me and shrugs.

"If ya say so." She says.

She turns back to me giving me a side eye.

"You sure you not sick?Or maybe you're looking like this for a certain Percy Jack-"

"DRIVE!"

"Ok! All body parts please stay into the vehicle till a full stop and the next stop is Hell! Please enjoy your ride at Thalia Car Services and be sure to review online and—"

"THALIA!"

"Ok,ok." She says pulling off.

Thalia was right. For the last 3 years,it had been hell. But this year, would be different.

* * *

"Annabeth! Thalia!"said a familiar voice. We turn and see Piper colliding right into us.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!"She says squeezing the life out of us.

"C-can't breathe!" I struggle to say as Piper let us go.

"Sorry!"She said apologetically.

"I'm just so excited to you guys! "She said in almost a squeal,which was very unlinked was not a squeaker.

"Yeah well we tried to hang out all summer but every time we tried to call or come over,you were nowhere to be found.." Thalia says with suspicion in her tone.

"Yeah..I was pretty busy, y'know,helping my dad with his projects and visiting my mom.."She says nervously.

Thalia frowns.

"Well it's good we're all here now!" I say breaking the tension.

Piper sighs in relief.

"Yeah I guess but-" Thalia starts to say.

"Let's see what classes we have!" I interrupted and reach inside my pocket for my schedule.

They do the same and we compare classes.

In the back of my mind though, I wondered what Piper had _really _been doing all summer,and was going to find out.

* * *

I should've been happy that I had been getting more attention then I had in all 3 years I had been here,but, in all 3 periods,I was stared at and all I was beginning to feel self conscious.I could hear the whispers as I clung my binder to my chest.

"Who is she?"

"Is she new here?"

"Wow,she has a fat a-"

Stop it Annabeth!

Get yourself together!

I took a deep breath and walked down the hall with pride.I headed to the library for study hall.

The library had always been a peaceful place for me. I could read without interruption and was surrounded by knowledge.

Entering the library,I headed to the nonfiction section and began searching for a good book to read.

"Did you guys see that blonde new girl today?Think her names Annabelle or something?Whatever it is 'd like a slice of that cake!" I heard someone say in front of the bookcase in front of me.I looked through the cracks to see some of the boys from the swim team,including _Percy Jackson_.

I may have the _slightest _crush on Percy.

Ok,you got me.

A BIG crush on Percy.

But what's not to like? Sure it was hopeless after all, I'd been crushing on him since the seventh grade but what's a girl gonna do?

"Yeah right Jake. Like she ever let you near her!" One of the boys say smirking.

"I bet she would let me!" One of the others say.

"Well if she would let anyone smash it would be The Cap of the Swimteam,ain't that right Perce!"One of the guys named Mike says turning to smiles nervously.

"It's not like he would date or anything,just a little smash and dash and keep it moving! She's not that I right Perce?"Mike says.

All eyes are on Percy.

"Right of course." he says nervously.

"Whoever she is,she's not good enough for _the _Percy Jackson!" he says laughing as the other join in.

My eyes began to swell up with tears.

How could he say that about me?

I stumbled into the bookshelf behind me as I feel of lump in my throat.

"Who's there!" One of them say.

I run out the library trying to keep the tears from falling but they insist on coming out.

The tears blur my vision as I run down the halls. I turn the coroner and collide into something sending me to the crown.

I look at my shirt to see red slushie spilled all over it.

"Sorry,I didn't see you there!" The boy in front of me quickly apologized but it only made me madder.

I stood up and ran out the nearest exit and straight into the school woods.

When my legs wouldn't carry me further I collapsed to the ground and cried even harder.

_Sorry, I didn't see you there_

That had been said to be all my life and then the second I do get attention from the guy I like,it's just to be used.

Hot tears roll down my cheek and hit the ground.

"I wish,I wish I was _seen._" I mumbled to myself as another tear hits the floor.

I hadn't expected what happened next.

A blinding light had came out of nowhere in front of me.I squinted trying to see through it and i saw a figure.

"What in the world.." I say as the figure became clearer and a beautiful woman stepped out of the blinding light.

"Hello my darling,you called?"


	2. My Very Own Genie

"Well don't just sit there gaping like a fish! You'll catch flies!" The woman had said.

I closed my mouth but was still awestruck.

"Wh-who are you!" I managed to get out.

She gasped.

"I am the great genie Aphrodite! I grant wishes to mortals in need of my help and guarantee happy endings!" she said offended that I didn't know who she was.

"B-but, genies don't exist! Magic doesn't exist!" I sputter out.

Some had said that magic is just unknown science but I'd believed you'd have to draw the line somewhere and genies,had definitely crossed the line.

"Well I'm here!" the women said.

"Prove it!" I retorted.

She takes a moment to think and then looks up and snaps her fingers turning my white stained blouse into a beautiful white summer dress.

I gasp in amazement.

"Is that proof enough, Annabeth?"

I start to backaway.

"What is this some type of prank! And how do you know my name!" I asked scared out of my mind.

Aphrodite rolls her eyes.

"You mortals." she mumbles.

While distracted, I got up and made a run for it. My long legs carried me far thank god, but I feared I was no match for this woman. I turned around to see if she had caught up and saw nothing and when I turned back, I collided into a tree.

Then all I saw was darkness.

* * *

"Beth?" I heard someone say.

"Beth can you hear me?"

My eyes fluttered open to see my concerned dad.

His eyes softened and he sighed.

"Thank God you're okay."

"Wha-what happen?" I muttered.

In that moment the door busted open and Piper and Thalia stumbled in.

"Annabeth!" Thalia said running to me and then giving me a crushing bear hug.

"Hi Thals."I managed to say despite her crushing my ribs one by one,

I look down to see if my blouse was still a white dress but it was still my stained white blouse.

I was relieved. Maybe what happened before was just a lucid dream, or hallucination

"We're glad you're ok." Piper said nervously behind Thalia.

Thalia let's me go.

"As I was saying, Piper thankfully was in the woods at that time and saw you." My dad said.

I looked over to Piper gratefully.

"What _were_ you doing in the woods Piper?"Thalia asked suspiciously.

"And what were _you_ doing in the woods Annabeth?" She said looking back at me.

"Umm.." Me and Piper said in unison.

"Girls,lets just be glad everyone is okay ." My dad said saving me.

I shot him a grateful look and he nodded and gave a look saying _you're going to have to explain yourself later young lady_.

"Let's let Annabeth get some rest so maybe she will be able to join you all at school tomorrow."

"All right." Thalia says with a frown,Piper gives me a light hug and they both leave.

"Feel better Beth,okay?" My dad says.

I nod and then he leaves.

I sigh and groaned at my pounding head.

"That's quite an injury my dear." a voice said.

I yelled and jumped and was faced with a certain genie named—

"—Aphrodite!"

"That's me!" She replies.

"Y-you're real!"I say starting to hyperventilate.

"Dear you're really overreacting,please,calm down, I can help you—"

"Where's the red button,where'd the red button!" I say looking for the 911 button on the hospital bed.

"Annabeth! I can help you win Perseus Jackson!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

I paused.

"You can what?"

"I, can help you win the love of Perseus Jackson,love happens to be one of my expertise." she says looking at her nails.

"What are you,the goddess of love?" I say scoffing.

Aphrodite glares at me.

"Let me show you something." she says and reaches for my hand.

"Wait what are you-"

And then there was darkness

* * *

"Tell me what you see Annabeth."

I opened my eyes.

There was Percy Jackson and the whole swim team and the cheerleaders having a great time in Ty Carter's reason I knew it was his was because I was tutoring his little sister Valerie who was not the brightest person.

"Why are you showing me this!"

Aphrodite turns to me.

"Because this is what you desire." She says.

I scoff.

"Pshh no...the last thing I want to be is one of those simpletons with a GPA of 1.5,then roll out of highschool with no idea what to do with my life, and then get married because I can't support myself ,then become a housewife with two little kids,and little Timmy on the way, running around the house like heathens all because I wanted to party and have a great time in highschool!" I say all in one breath.

"Is that what you really believe Annabeth? Or is that what your mother believes?" She says raising brow.

"It doesn't matter because she's always right!" I say defensively.

Aphrodite rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Just look darling,look at how much you are missing!" She says.

I reluctantly look and see a certain cheerleader named Rachel Dare has her hands all over Percy.

My head is about to explode.

"Don't _you_ want to be the one wrapped around Percy? Be the center of attention for once? Never be alone again?" Aphrodite says into my ear as the vision changes into me,in the center of a boardroom and people applauding at me.

"Congratulations ! What will you do now after making one of the best architectural design in this age!" Says one of the reporters in my face.

The vision changes to my mother.

"I'm so proud of you Annabeth, I was wrong about what I said back in your highschool days,you lived your life to the fullest and now look where you are. I am proud to call you my daughter." She says.

The vision ends and I go spiraling into darkness.

I jump up from the hospital bed catching my breath.

"So what do you say darling? Are you ready to begin your new and improved life?" Aphrodite says from the chair in the corner.

I pause for a second.

"Let's do this." I say.

She smiles, sinisterly.

"As you wish."

* * *

**Hey guys,sorry for not updating in awhile,lost track of time, but I'm back and ready to get back on my updating schedule. Hope you like the chap!**


	3. Lacy Lingerie and Giovanni

"I don't think this fits me well.."

I say staring into the mirror.

Aphrodite and I had been going shopping all day courtesy to her Platinum Genie Credit Card and we had made our final stop at Victoria's Secret where I was currently trying on a black lacy bra and a black thong to match.

"You're right." Aphrodite said staring at my body til it made me uncomfortable.

"You're definitely need a bigger cup size." she says finally.

"Wait no Aphrodite that's not what I—"

"Kelsey! We need your help in here!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Aphrodite!" I yell.

She turns to me.

"Why yes darling?"

"I meant that _this_.." I say motioning to the lingerie.

"Isn't me.." I say folding my hands across my almost exposed chest.

"Well of course it is darling! You just have to unlock your inner sexy nerd!" She says with a bright smile.

"Umm I don't think that's how it works—"

"Trust me darling, I do _not_ take lost causes. They just cause me stress and stress causes wrinkles and wrinkles cause ugliness and leads to loneliness and….

I faded out in the middle of her speaking.

I can't believe I missed school for this.

"-And that is completely unacceptable!" She says exasperated.

I blinked a few times.

"Umm..thanks?"

"The point is darling.." she says unfolding my hands off my chest.

"You _are_ beautiful and it's time to show it and left everyone know it!" She says brightly.

"I know but.."

"And it's just another step away from getting what you _really_ desire. Perseus Jackson." she whispers into my ear.

"Where do we checkout?"

* * *

"Where have you been young lady!"My dad said as soon as I walked into my house.

"I went to the hospital to check and see how you were doing since I got a call saying you weren't at school and they said you checked out a couple minutes after we left!" He says as _the _vein starts to pop out.

_The_ vein had been reserved for me and only me and was the big bulging vein that showed up on my dad's forehead when he got upset with me. I considered naming him..Mike..Joe..but I wanted to remain impersonal.

"-Can't believe this type of behavior from you Annabeth! So what do you have to say for yourself?"

I bite my lips nervously.

"Aphrodite?"

At that moment,right before _the_ vein was about to get any bigger and my dad started yelling at me again.

He froze.

Everything froze.

"You called?" A voice said behind me as I jumped.

"Jesus!" I say.

"You can't just sneak up on me like that!"

"Well _you _did call my name so I hardly say _I _am the one to blame—"

"Ok whatever,I need your help but could this be like a teensie favor and not use up one of my wishes." I ask wistfully.

"Why would you use up your wishes, there is no limit! Where did you get _that _foolish idea from!"

"Uhhh I don't know! Every movie about genies!"

"Ignorant human fools! What type of genie has a limit on there wishes! Is there a limit on happiness! No!"

"Ok ok whatever but we're really going to have to discuss the genie rules later because I've basically been relying on Aladdin."

"Aladdin! You compare _moi_ to the cartoon blue singing giant! The disrespect!"

"Stay focus Aphrodite! I need your help!"

"Well I'm really going to need you to get in the habit of saying I wish…" she motioned me to carry on.

"I wish that my dad would forget about me skipping school and leaving the hospital early.."

"As you wish.."

My dad unfroze.

"Strange.." he said with his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Dad...are you ok?" I asked carefully.

"Yea...I just seemed to lose my train of thought, but you're home! Are you feeling any better? Where did you get all these bags?"

"Ohhh just get better gifts." I said slyly.

"Well I'm happy to know that you have nice friends,come inside! I'm sure your brothers will be glad to know you're home, we're having your favorite tonight—"

_Thanks Aphrodite._

I say to myself.

It was nice to have your own personal genie. Now for tomorrow.

* * *

"Good morning my sweet Aurora!" Aphrodite says gleefully as she opens my curtains.

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure this isn't the genie job description." I mumble into my pillow.

"No grumpiness! Today is your first day back! The first time the world sees the new Annabeth!"

I groan.

"Well since you will not get have forced my hand…"

"Wait whaa-"

Aphrodite snaps her fingers and the next thing you know I was naked and in the shower getting cold water poured on me.

"Aphrodite!" I scream through gritted teeth.

"Hurry out the shower dear! I have a surprise for youuu!" She says singing it.

I groan.

I wonder if there were other genies available?

I hurry in the shower and wrap myself in a towel and walk out the bathroom.

"What is it Aphrodite—"

I scream as I see people walking around my room with nail polishes,dresses, curling irons, and makeup.

I drop my towel in surprise as everyone looks over to me and gasp.

I cover myself and my cheeks flush red.

"I'm glad you could join us my dear but _please _come in decent next time, we have _company_." She says.

My face turns red in anger.

"Aphrodite.."

"Now grab a robe.." She says as someone behind me puts a robe over me.

"Find a chair.."she says as someone pushes me into a chair.

"And let them work their magic.."She says as the torturing begins.

* * *

"My best work yet Aphrodite! Me and my crew do zhe best work! She looks absolutely—"

"Beautiful."I mumble finishing Giovanni's sentence. Giovanni's my personal stylist now.

"Darling you look absolutely _breathtaking _my dear! Everyone will be _blown_ away!" Aphrodite says gushingly.

"You really think so?" I ask shyly.

"Well why would be false about your beauty! That's absolutely terrible!" Aphrodite says offended.

"Thanks?" I say unsure.

"Now darling,are you ready?"

"Yeah.. Let's go."

**Chap 3! Hope you like it! Review! Critcize! PM!**


End file.
